


relationships aren't all rainbows and butterflies.

by luneist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Break Up, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, endgame jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: daehwi thinks a genuine relationship is impossible, but jinyoung proves him wrong.





	relationships aren't all rainbows and butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i was writing i was trying to be metaphorical

"the brevity of your past relationships," jisung pauses as he takes a sip of his black coffee, giving the bitterness permission to seep down his throat, "are really no joke." 

the older had extended an invitation to daehwi, asking the younger to spare him some of his time for a catch up. jisung had always been there for daehwi, through his dark times and happy moments. when daehwi had suffered heartbreaks, jisung was the one to lend the younger a shoulder to cry on, get him tubs of his favourite hazelnut ice cream and tell him everything would be alright. in short, jisung was daehwi's second mom. 

the younger emitted a high-pitched laughter, setting the plastic cup on the marble table. "those relationships were just games, waiting to be ended by it's players. not everyone takes games seriously." daehwi looked into jisung's orbs, his gaze all serious and formal. daehwi lied no lies, and it was the truth that his past relationships were just games played by him and his momentary partner. 

first, it was kim samuel. daehwi had landed in the same grade as samuel, bringing them together. he thought it was fate, as if god truly wanted to bring them together. daehwi had poured all his love, his seriousness into this game between him and samuel, evidently begging for samuel to reciprocate. he tried to understand how samuel was cautious around people after suffering many setbacks and heartbreaks back in the group he could have almost debuted. of course, the young boy's heart was cracked inside of his body and daehwi tried to do everything to fix it. at that time, daehwi was so naive, thinking their bond would not ever end, until he caught his partner with jihoon, arms snaked around the other boy's waist, foreheads sticking to each other. daehwi had never felt so much pain before. it felt like samuel had pierced an arrow through his heart, turning his back on him when he was supposed to be the other player in the game. samuel had always kept his distance from daehwi, and the latter always thought samuel was afraid propinquity would make him unable to resist his tempatations. 

no, samuel was just in love with someone else.

samuel should be grateful that daehwi had accepted the scene with equanimity, or else it would have threw jihoon into vexation, to watch samuel chase after daehwi. jihoon was probably in love with samuel as well, daehwi assumed, judging the way his eyes gleamed and sparkled with nothing but love and excitement. samuel had placed no genuine effort into this game, and it had ended when samuel initiated a break up for both players, turning daehwi into the loser, and himself as the winner. 

the vocalist's second love was kang dongho. jisung had forced daehwi into the hall of his advices, warning him to be careful in who he picks as the other player. initially, daehwi was afraid of dongho for many reasons. his burly and threatening image, his nothing but piercing gazes given to people. but daehwi found out dongho was soft inside, and all the judgement and feelings were washed away quickly. the two had quickly got together, and daehwi tried his best to be the center of dongho's attention, being all cute and cuddly with the older guy and helping him relieve his stress. the young boy tried to conform to dongho's expectations, but he couldn't really meet it. instead, choi minki, another guy, met it. daehwi firstly tried to accept the fact that dongho was merely being friendly with minki, as the two were already close since their training years. "i just think everyone is attracted to dongho's good-natured amiability." the younger boy used dongho as an excuse when jisung had formed his own suspicions. the game ended quickly again, in the same way how it ended between samuel and daehwi. daehwi let the bitterness of losing seep through his veins, remaining composed when he caught the two making out in the dorms. 

"i don't understand why. maybe i should start caring less and wasting lesser energy and effort in this damn game." daehwi ranted to jisung, who willingly listened to his frustration.

years after his break up with dongho, he thought relationships had no meaning anymore. it had only played with him in his life, reducing him to a whimpering and crying mess whenever it decided to use its' ultimate skill to reduce daehwi's health level. no matter how many attempts of trying to win it, he would always lose. the boy told himself it was impossible he was ever going to fall into a genuine relationship, his partner standing right there with welcoming and open arms ready to catch him. to provide him with all the potions and weapons he needed to fight against the devil, to heal him with the love he chased after, and the assistance whenever he was about to lose. there would be no such partner in the world, to be so kind and loving. 

until he met bae jinyoung.

jinyoung was so stunningly attractive, that someone had glued daehwi's eyes onto him. daehwi tried not to fall in love with jinyoung, avoiding jinyoung whenever the older tried to help and assist him. jinyoung was such a supportive partner, a player who poured in all his love and effort into the game. he assisted daehwi when he was about to lose, was always there to provide him with all the potions, and to heal him with love. many people would have gave up after all the ignorance their other partner was giving, but jinyoung chased after daehwi nonetheless, as if the purple-haired guy was his dreams, dreams that he promised himself he would achieve. the younger finally gave in after a myriad of rounds in the game, falling into the relationship, and jinyoung catching his whole form. it wasn't easy at the start, with people starting to scowl at them whenever they held hands in the public, something daehwi had never done with his previous boyfriends. they didn't initiate it, and daehwi didn't want to seem needy to them. dongho and samuel had towered above him, mocking at him for trying to play the game again, trying to force the idea into daehwi's mind that he would lose at the game again. jisung tried to tell daehwi they were just being all salty that the latter had found someone better than them.

daehwi could have remained bitter, let his adversity defeat him and end the whole game. instead, he pushed past the remarks his previous boyfriends threw at him, letting the adversity sculpt him into a better person. sure, he was wailing for people to stop harassing them, but he enjoyed the freedom of not giving a fuck on what people gave. he defeated different levels, with jinyoung always there to help him. he was making progress, albeit slowly. but the feeling of victory had engulfed his whole being when he won the game. all thanks to jinyoung.

the young boy had learnt relationships weren't all rainbows and butterflies, and that he had to fight for his own happiness. there he is now, his small form pressed against jinyoung's, his head leaning against jinyoung's chest, hearing the heart that only beat for him, showing people how they worked out in the end.


End file.
